Existence
by SkyMaiden
Summary: What if Shuyin somehow managed to be propelled 1000 years into the future, into Yuna's world. How would this experience impact the tortured young man.How would it change his future and outlook on life. Shuyin/Yuna Au-ish.
1. Questions of Life

**A/N: Hi all here I am taking some risks and throwing myself into a completely different fandom because I should broaden my horizons and explore different things. I don't know if these fics I have planned will be successful or not but I'm going to give it a go anyway. So this will be a Shuyin/ Yuna fic because well the pairing has always fascinated me and I absolutely adore it that and I am a total Shuyin-whore um slut um…fan girl lol. I guess most of my fics will be slightly AU-ish with some OOC behavior. I feel that it's worth a shot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2**

**

* * *

**

"Hm," a tired yawn escaped a young blond male as he awoke one morning. Slowly a pair of cobalt-blue eyes opened and he quickly scanned the room.

"_It's another day with the same routine_." He thought to himself.

Carefully he emerged from his bed then headed straight to shower. He had grown quite accustomed to his daily living once he was showered and dressed he made himself some breakfast sitting down at his kitchen table. This was where he would usually sit and reflect most mornings. Last night had been a particularly lonelier one. Normally when blitzball season had been underway he was too busy to think about the other things, like the fact that although he was a very popular sports star adored by many he was really actually alone in more ways than one.

"_Okay_." He thought. "_There is no need to be gloomy Shu. You're life isn't bad at all you've got nothing to complain about_."

The young man named Shuyin knew this to be true. He was the star player of his home team the Zanarkand Abes and didn't really want for anything. He had a nice apartment in the better part of the city. He could and sometimes did have the opportunity to bed various different women mostly loose fan girls who had no reservations about sleeping with the well known handsome blitz player. Yet that too got old fast and no real enjoyment out of those one night stands. After awhile each woman became faceless names were even further from his mind as they all became was a warm body to share his bed with for a few hours to kill the occasional urge. Shuyin wanted more. He didn't know what exactly he had been searching for but he knew this wouldn't yield it.

"There just has to be more to this somewhere."

After breakfast he left his apartment for his usual morning walk around the city. He truly didn't like the off season for he honestly didn't have much to do outside of blitzball.

"Hi Shu good morning." Someone waved.

"Hello," he nodded giving a small smile.

A few fan girls waved to him as well which he politely returned a wave back. The blond simply continued on with his walk around the city. Everyone seemed to be out and about although Zanarkand was a big city and usually very busy anyway. He soon passed by a few kids playing in a park. It reminded him of his younger days as a child except he never really had many friends as a boy. Simply put Shuyin was a bit of a loner who preferred privacy. He didn't feel as if he had the personality to fit the star player role but blitzball had come so natural to him. It seemed although he had stumbled into it upon accident when the coach of the Abes caught sight of him.

The kids looked to be having fun with one another as they laughed throwing the ball back and forth.

"Hey, no fair…" one laughed pausing when he noticed the blond blitzball player. "Oh wow Shuyin."

"Huh," another kid looked up. "Hey it's him."

The blond remained calm as the children began heading towards him. He wasn't entirely comfortable around children or most people in general but his status had propelled him into a celebrity type of role. He had to learn ways of dealing with it.

"Shuyin, Shuyin, hey." They all seemed to chant.

"Hi," he nodded.

"Wow its so cool to see you in person."

"Thank you. So you boys are practicing?"

"Yep." The brown-haired one nodded.

"We're all going to join the Abes when we're older and be awesome just like you."

The blue-eyed male could not help but to be flattered by their compliments.

"That's very nice to say I'm sure you will all do fine."

"Thanks Shuyin."

"Hey are we still going down to those old ruins outside of the city?" one boy suddenly asked.

"Yeah we totally are." The dark-haired boy nodded.

"The old ruins?" Shuyin spoke.

"Yeah we're going to go check them out."

"I heard that they were haunted." Another said.

"They do look pretty cool."

Shuyin had indeed heard of the rumors ever since he had been a child himself. He understood the alluring appeal of the ruins.

"I don't recommend you all going out there. It could be dangerous and your parents would only worry."

"But…but…its always been our plan to go explore it."

Shuyin understood that too it had to be a big deal to their small group planning on doing something like this together.

"Why not put it off for a few more years when you're older and better able to defend yourselves?"

One of the boys went to speak but the dark-haired boy stepped on his foot preventing him from doing so. He seemed to be the clear leader out of the group.

"Okay Shuyin if you say it's a bad idea we'll listen."

"Very good, well I'll let you all continue with what you were doing, goodbye."

"Bye," they waved.

He left the group of boys and found himself soon heading in the direction of the stadium. He hadn't planned on taking this route but here he was.

"Hm," he smiled sadly. "I suppose I subconsciously wanted to be here."

"Oh," someone spoke. "Hello, Shu."

He turned to see the coach a muscular older male with dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Coach,"

"You couldn't stay away anymore than I could huh?"

"I suppose not."

The older male walked over to his blond star player.

"Hey, are you okay you look like you've got something on your mind."

The coach probably would be considered his only confidant. If he talked to anyone it would be him.

"Well I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"Nonsense Shuyin lets sit in the stadium and talk. I'll go grab us some beers."

"Coach isn't it a bit early for a drink?"

The older male just gave him a grin.

"Shu, since when have you ever known me to say its too early for a drink. In fact it can never be early enough." He laughed.

The blue-eyed male nodded it was typical behavior that he expected so he hadn't been surprised. Out of respect for the older male he's have one beer with him. The two of them sat down in the stands there were no games going on so it was vacant.

"So," the coach started and passed him a beer. "What's on your mind?"

"I have a lot of thoughts I suppose. I've had a lot of time on my hands to sit and analyze things."

"We're full of free time whenever blitz season is out."

"Yes." Shuyin agreed. "It's just…well have you ever felt like something was missing in your life? Like there's something more out there to be experienced?"

The coach listened to the young man's words they hadn't surprised him. He saw how truly unfulfilled the blond was, although many would argue he had a fantastic life which compared to a lot of people he did.

"What's this, the handsome star blitz player who could literally have any woman in the blink of an eye is unsatisfied?"

"Coach," Shuyin whispered.

"I'm messing with ya but you do have a great life. You have to admit a lot of people envy that."

"I never said that I didn't have a great life its just…"

"You feel like something is missing." The dark-haired male answered knowingly.

Shuyin nodded.

"Shu you need to get out there and live. I mean really live your life. You spend so much time alone its not funny. I understand that you're a reserved individual but if you don't get out and explore you're not going to find what it is that your missing."

He couldn't argue with him there he did spend a lot of time alone. It was the only real way he knew how to be. He had done it for so long.

"I…"

"Don't say you that you don't avoid people because you have. How many times have the team myself included asked you to celebrate with us or just to go hang out but you never do."

"Yes." He nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am." He smiled. "I'm not the coach for nothing." He paused then took a sip of his beer. "You should use this time wisely go out there and find that big adventure. Hell, you know what you need…you need a woman."

Shuyin paused.

"I've had women."

"No, no." the coach shook his head. "I'm not talking about those silly little fan girls that jump just because you say so. I'm talking about that one special woman to share your life with. Someone to come home to every night that just makes everything okay you know, like a soul mate?"

"Soul mate?" he repeated. "I don't know if I truly believe in that."

"Listen to me Shu I know what I'm talking about. You just haven't found yours yet but you're young and you still got time. You cant honestly tell me you're happy taking Amy, Sara, Jessica or whoever it may be to bed when it means nothing."

The coach was wise Shuyin felt as if he were reading him like a book.

"You're right it is always unsatisfying."

"You just need the right girl. The one person who will change your life and you'll see exactly what I'm saying to you. I want good things for you Shu. I don't want you sitting around unfulfilled questioning your life and end up a bitter old man with nothing."

A slight frown covered his face because of all things he certainly didn't want that. He didn't want a lonely future.

"Coach, thank you."

"Sure. It doesn't hurt to let people in Shu remember that. Now get going okay that adventure wont be had if you aren't out there."

"I suppose if I don't get a move on for whatever you feel this adventure is that's out there."

The green-eyed male nodded.

"Yeah that's the spirit, go and get em."

The young man bid farewell to the coach and decided he should probably go for lunch yet something stopped him from heading into the café he normally liked to go to. Whatever big adventure the coach had been referring to wouldn't be happening if he didn't go out and get a head start. He wasn't sure what it was but something told him to go give the ruins a look. It might have been those kids from earlier but he had been fascinated by them too.

"_Yeah I think I will check them out_."

He wasn't terribly worried about fiends for he could defend himself with or without his sword. He just wanted to go and see them.

"_Maybe I'll find what I'm looking for_." He thought in an amused tone.

He wasn't sure if he was willing to go that far but he tried to be somewhat optimistic. The young man walked down the valley that led to the old ruins. He hadn't come across any fiends yet but he was expecting some. The place had been abandoned for years. Shuyin took a breath before climbing the stairs leading into the abandoned ruins.

"Amazing." He whispered out at the grandiosity of it. This had obviously been a palace of some sort. It was old and desecrated but there was beauty here in the old furniture, artifacts, and statues.

"I wonder perhaps if these ruins could be renovated." It sounded like a good idea to get involved in a project. The renovation of these ruins could be turned into a museum for people to enjoy. It certainly had a lot of old things.

He turned a corner noticing a staircase curiosity sent him up there. The hallways seemed to be endless.

"How did they get around I wonder these hall seem to go on forever."

He passed portraits, old weapons and equipment that had to have belonged to the royal family. He stopped when he saw a huge portrait of a very beautiful dark-haired female on the wall.

"Interesting the princess or queen maybe?"

The eyes were a unique ruby color. He found himself unable to look away but the sound of deep heavy breathing caught him off guard. He turned around quickly to see a large dog like fiend. He immediately took out his sword.

"I'm ready when you are."

The fiend charged and so did he with his sword raised he slashed with the fiend dodging it. He evaded the fiends attempt to claw at him then jumped at the wall. He threw himself in the air and aimed for the fiends head with his sword but was pushed away by the fiend's large hand. It sent him literally into a nearby wall.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He would certainly feel that in the morning. Slowly he made it to his feet.

"Alright ugly come and get me."

He made the motion with his hands angering the fiend that now began charging at him. Shuyin jumped out of the way. It would be foolish to continue the fight. He needed to go but the fiend was starting to charge again. The blond noticed a crack of space in the corner. He could move there to avoid getting hit. He did but there was no time to celebrate because the next thing he knew a cracking sound was heard and now he was falling.

"What the…"

He hit the ground with a thud.

"Shit,"

He fell on to his back his breathing heavy. It took him some time to open his eyes and look around.

"I must have fallen into a lower level but where am I?"

The whole area had been dark except for a glow of pink and purple that seemed to brighten up the room.

"Hm,"

He moved towards it curiously the brightness catching his attention.

"What is that glow?"

He didn't stop until he was directly in front of the glowing light.

"What is…" he reached out to touch the light watching as his hand went through it. The action took him by surprise so he pulled it back. "Is this some type of spell or field of energy?"

Whatever it was he had a feeling in his gut that told him he needed to leave before something else occurred.

"I should go."

He turned to leave but had not been looking in front of him and tripped over a chain that now caught around his boots.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes slightly. "Only this could happen. I…" he stumbled but instead of falling on to the ground like he would have hoped he went into the glowing light. _"What the hell? Well, I suppose I've always had a clumsy side to me. Shu, what on earth have you gotten yourself into_?" he thought.


	2. Did you kill him?

"Look, look… he's coming to." A voice was heard as a pair of cerulean blue pools slowly began to open. The bright sun hit the young man's eyes and he flinched throwing an arm across his face.

"Ah,"

"Hey, hey are you alright?" the voice from earlier questioned.

He didn't respond which only caused worry.

"Hey." This time it was another voice. It was clearly female just a bit more stoic in tone. "What happened to you?"

He sat up slowly and focused his attention on to the two girls standing before him. One was shorter with blonde hair put up into braids, tan skin, and swirling green orbs. She had been wearing a very questionable, revealing short skirt and top. The other girl was taller with spiky silver hair, red orbs, and was covered in black leather.

"_What the_…." Shuyin thought for he had never seen such clothing on women before.

"Hey you're up." The blonde one smiled cheerfully. "Are you okay? Can you speak?"

"Rikku," the stoic one spoke. "Give him a minute to talk."

Shuyin carefully made it to his feet then looked around. He saw that he was on a beach. It was a beach that he had never seen before.

"Excuse me what is this place?" he asked.

"Huh," Rikku blinked several times. "You don't know where you are?" she suddenly put a hand to his forehead checking for any sign on head trauma.

"No miss I don't know where I am. I've never seen such a place like this. Where are we?"

Rikku exchanged looks with the silver-haired female. They knew they had to help this strange young man.

"Well you're on Besaid Island in Spira." The blonde girl answered.

Confusion covered Shuyin's face right away.

"Besaid Island, Spira?" he repeated.

Rikku began to shake almost nervously.

"Aw man you must have hit your head really hard and can't remember anything."

"Rikku, calm down. Listen," the silver-haired female turned to the blond male. "Can you tell us what your name is? Do you remember anything that happened to you before we found you?"

The blue-eyed male paused so he could allow himself to remember what happened.

"_Hm, I was in those ruins_…" he looked around but knew he definitely wasn't near the ruins. "_It doesn't matter now_ _I'm here_. You called this place Spira?"

"Yep." The blonde girl nodded.

"Damn," Shuyin groaned in pain and grabbed his forehead.

"Oh jeez we need to get you some help. I know we'll take you back to the village."

"That would probably be the best idea. Lulu could look at him."

"Yea, so what's your name anyway?"

He let go of his head then focused on to the cheerful blonde girl.

"It's Shuyin."

"Shuyin." She repeated. "I'm Rikku." She smiled happily. "This is Paine."

"Hm," Paine nodded.

"_She's certainly welcoming_." He thought. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Same here. Okay we can talk more later right now we should really get you back to the village."

Shuyin didn't see the point in not going with them. These two could most likely help him especially since he had absolutely no idea where he was.

"_I'm definitely not in Zanarkand anymore_. Lead the way."

The blue-eyed male followed behind the two teen girls. He quietly made mental notes of his surroundings. The island was quite beautiful from what he could see.

"We don't have places like this in Zanarkand. If I'm really not there anymore how will I get back?"

Rikku occasionally looked back at the blond male who seemed so deep in thought. She couldn't help but wonder what his story was. He seemed confused and lost like he had never heard of Spira in his life.

"Paine what do you think of him? Do you think he might have amnesia?"

Paine shrugged slightly. "It could be a possibility. Lulu can check him out."

When he heard the sounds of breathing he looked to see a fiend of some sort. He unsheathed his sword and ran past Rikku and Paine.

"Hey, um, wait…" Rikku called out to him.

Shuyin wasted no time in slicing the fiend.

"Well he seems capable enough of handling a blade." Paine commented. "Hey blondie it's alright. It was a low-level fiend."

He pulled his sword back. "My apologies, it's just that where I'm from it's a top priority to get rid of fiends."

"Where are you from? You don't live near the Thunder Plains do you?" Rikku shook nervously. "That places is…crawling with fiends."

He blinked in confusion. "Thunder plains?"

"You um, don't know it?"

"No." Shuyin answered. "I'm afraid that I'm definitely not from around here. I'm from Zanarkand."

Both Rikku and Paine grew quiet then exchanged looks with one another.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Um Shuyin how hard did you hit your head?" the green-eyed teen asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Zanarkand is…"

"That can't be." Paine admitted.

"Why can't it?" he wondered.

Rikku suddenly grabbed the young man's arm which startled him.

"Never mind we need to get you to Lulu now."

He could do nothing as the shorter girl pulled him along fast.

"Rikku, was it? Will you slow down?"

"No can do. You might have some sort of brain damage or something. Don't you worry Lulu can help."

"I…" he was cut off because they were now in the village. He looked around at the small huts.

"Do people live in these?"

He was positive that his bathroom in his apartment looked bigger than some of those huts. Rikku giggled.

"Of course they do silly. Now hang tight okay we'll go and get Lulu."

"Sure." He agreed then watched as Paine and Rikku walked away. He looked around the village. It was small and he doubted that there were many people living here.

"This place is very much unlike Zanarkand." He thought.

He found himself walking towards the temple. He stood there gazing up at the largest building in the entire village.

"I hope I can find someone on this island that can help. I need to get back home." He ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Hello, there." He heard a voice.

Shuyin turned around to see a girl. She was completely different looking from Paine and Rikku. This girl was a brunette and had pair of very unique colored bi-colored orbs. He wasn't sure if he was truly seeing this right now either. Shuyin froze.

"Hi." She smiled. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you lost?"

He opened his mouth but instead of words the young man lost his balance and fell down to the ground. He instantly lost consciousness.

"Oh my." The brunette spoke.

Rikku and Paine came out of the hut to see the brunette making her way over the blond male on the ground.

"Oh no, Yunie what did you do? Is he dead?"

"What, I didn't do anything. I only said hi then he just fell out."

"Well you know what they say about kindness being a killer." Paine spoke causing the blond and brunette to look at the red-eyed female.

"Paine, really?"

"Yeah Dr. P now is not the time for those kind of jokes."

The brown-haired female bent down to check for a pulse.

"Yunie is he…"

"No he has a pulse."

The three teens looked up when they heard Lulu approaching along with her husband Wakka.

"Is this the young man?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Rikku nodded. "I think Yunie scared him."

The bi-colored eyed woman turned red slight. "I…I didn't. I…"

"It's alright we'll just wait until he wakes before I have a look at him."

Yuna looked down at the blond male again with worried eyes. She wondered if perhaps she did have something to do with his current state.

"_I only said hello_."


End file.
